The leading cause of lower back pain arises from rupture or degeneration of lumbar intervertebral discs. Pain in the lower extremities is caused by the compression of spinal nerve roots by a bulging disc, while lower back pain is caused by collapse of the disc and by the adverse effects of articulation weight through a damaged, unstable vertebral joint. One proposed method of managing these problems is to remove the problematic disc and replace it with a prosthetic disc that allows for the natural motion between the adjacent vertebrae (“a motion disc”).
Since first generation motion discs were inserted anteriorly, the size of the disc's endplate did not hinder the insertion technique and so was essentially equal to the size of the vertebral endplates opposing the motion disc. However, later generation motion discs seek to insert the motion disc from the posterior or posterolateral directions. These methods of insertion seek to minimize the size of the portal through which the motion disc is inserted. However, such a minimized profile may unacceptable reduce the size of the prosthetic endplate.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a motion disc that can be inserted from the posterior or posterolateral directions and that has a relatively large endplate footprint.
US2005/0060037 (Michelson) describes an interbody spinal fusion implant having an expandable height and interlocking side walls to maintain the increased height of the implant. More particularly, it describes a threaded fusion cage having adjustable lordosis.
US2005/0071007 (Malek) describes intervertebral disc prostheses that have adjustable disc heights, that are readily converted into fusion prostheses and that provide a range of motions that effectively mimic the natural range of motions of a spinal disc.
US2005/0256576 (Moskowitz) describes an total artificial expansible disc having at least two pairs of substantially parallel shells, which move in multiple directions defined by at least two axes, is disclosed. Several methods for implanting the total artificial expansile disc are also disclosed. The total artificial expansile disc occupies a space defined by a pair of vertebral endplates. An expansion device moves the pairs of shells in multiple directions. A core is disposed between the pairs of shells, and the core permits the vertebral endplates to move relative to one another.
US2005/0209698 (Gordon) describes an artificial functional spinal unit including an expandable intervertral implant that can be inserted via a posterior surgical approach and used with one or more facet replacement devices to provide an anatomically correct range of motion. Lordotic and non-lordotic expandable, articulating implants and cages and methods of insertion are also described. Gordon further describes an advancing element that can increase height.
US2005/0197702 (Coppes) describes a fixed size endplate having an inflatable middle. Coppes relates to an artificial intervertebral disc for placement between adjacent vertebrae. The artificial intervertebral disc is preferably designed to restore disc height and lordosis, allow for a natural range of motion, absorb shock and provide resistance to motion and axial compression. Furthermore, the intervertebral disc may be used in the cervical, the thoracic, or the lumber regions of the spine. The artificial intervertebral disc may include either singularly or in combination: an interior at least partially filled with a fluid; a valve for injecting fluid into the interior of the disk; a central region having a stiffness that is preferably greater than the stiffness of the outer regions thus enabling the disc to pivot about the central region. The central pivot may be formed by a center opening, a central chamber, an inner core or a central cable.
WO2006058281 (“Glenn”) discloses a spinal implant to be inserted between two vertebra to support and stabilize adjacent vertebra and allow for physiological motion. The invention includes an implantable device to support the vertebrae, and a minimally invasive method for inserting and deploying the device within the intervertebral space